Hidden Gravity
by Clear Liquid Crystal
Summary: A deadly proposition ruins the life of Kim Bentley. try as she might, sometimes your past, is something hard to forget...and the past does not forget you. After a tragic inccident Kim knows she has to run, she's invisble it wouldn't matter...right? KxJ


**Hey everyone! This Idea just came to me so I just HAD to write it. This is my First Jared and Kim story, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Clear Liquid Crystal  
****Hidden Gravity**

* * *

**Preface:**

My secret was the one that was hurting everyone I loved. In your life you see some things you aren't meant to see. For example, walking in on your parents can be painful. But it doesn't threaten your life. I walked in on something that could scar a person mentally.

The rage in those red eyes, the life of the person next to the monster drained from her. And then came the red eyed mans proposition. I stood shivering scared. I listened to his every word. Feeling more and more devastated.

"Feed me…" said his cruel velvet voice he traced my jaw. "Bring me them, darling…" He grabbed my neck. I couldn't breath. "Or you die." He threw me to the ground my arm cracked, I cried out. I tried to stay clam butmy fear betrayed me. "I-I will" I said.

The monster smiled. "Good." His blond hair swayed in the wind. I worked for the devil. What else could he be but that? I ran home. I was only fifteen. I was young that morning. But I grew up in those seconds that I met him.

**Chapter One.**

I smelled pancakes in the air. Happy birthday Lacy. Lacy was my sister, my best friend. She was turning eighteen. She was an adult. She hadn't told mom and dad, but she had a cozy apartment ready to be signed in her name. "Can I move in with you?" I asked half joking when she told.

She turned her grey eyes on me and smiled. "Sure." She paused.

"When I get settled of course." Her long brown hair glistened in the sun. I was only put down a little. Being my sister she noticed right away.

"I got to experience living on my own don't I?' She asked raising her right brow. I smiled at her. "Definitely." I smiled a sad smile now. I would miss her. I tapped down the steps quietly. The wood creaked beneath my weight. Jolly voices tumbled from the kitchen.

I walked more quickly toward the nice smell. "Happy Birthday!" I shouted to a slumped figure in a chair. Lacy turned around. Her eyes looked tired and her hair could have been mistaken for a haystack…if it wasn't black.

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to remind of my age, Kim?" I approached my mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Because," I stopped to think. "Don't you know that I hate you? I'm being the mean sister I always am." Smiled a cheeky smile.

"Alright, at least that makes more sense than the fact" She paused frowning at her pancakes. "That mom used salt in the pancakes." My mother turned, around eyes wide. "Oh dear! Did I really?" She picked up a pancake and bit into it. Her face scrunched up and she spit it out into the sink.

She sighed and dumped the pancakes into the trash. I laughed and my glared at me. "Well I'll make up to you Lace, tonight at dinner, for now lets enjoy our eggs. I was about to protest. My sister bit into the egg and her face showed the fact that I picked up on seconds ago.

The eggs were salted with sugar. "Mom the eggs are sugar flavored." She threw down the small hand towel she was carrying. "Oh really!" I sat down at the table. I played with the orange place mats. "Mom it's no big deal, it's still early, I could go pick up some breakfast." I tried to disguise that fact that I wanted to drive. She was trying to find every excuse she had to not let me go.

My License had been in my wallet since Sunday and I haven't had the chance to use it. Mom eyed my carefully before letting me go. Lacy decided to come. The drive was short and we laughed about this morning's occurrence.

It was when we had finally eaten breakfast and I was dressed and ready to head out the door when I felt a rush of sadness. I had no reason to be sad. I pulled on my winter coat and started out the door. The walk to La Push High wasn't a long one. Fifteen or ten minutes at the least.

I snuggled into my jacket and briskly walked towards school. I tried to ignore pained feeling coming from my stomach. It wasn't a physical pain, but a mental one. Like something bad was going to happen.

As I approached the small high school of about four hundred people, I forgot about the weird pain and focused on something else. Jared. He had been the fixation of my heart since seventh grade. I was a junior now. I knew that if anything between me and Jared would happen… _if_ oxygen appeared in space.

I shook my head. And walked towards the main entrance, where students were already piling in, avoiding the harsh wind. People kept pushing me aside and I let them. I was Kim. Unimportant and invisible. That was always the case. Maybe it was because I was so quiet, or not as attractive as the other girls.

No bothered anything with me, and I did the same with everyone too. I kept to myself and let the world around me forget me. I didn't mind. Being alone wasn't so bad. I didn't deal with day to day dramas. I heard the bell. I ran towards my locker. I guess I Lost track of time.

I didn't bother looking for Jared; he had been gone for almost a month. First period dragged on and I took notes. As usual I ignored the whispers of gossip circulating around class. Ht bell rung dismissing the class and I hurried towards second period. Jared was in that class.

Even though his absence hurt me I still kept hope that he would return. The dull brown classroom was by far, my favorite class of the day. Jared made most of it great, but I enjoyed French too. I sat in my customary seat.

In the back left corner of the classroom. Directly behind Jared. And directly next to the pet gerbil. Monsieur Rouge. Mr. Red. The gerbil was stinky but I could tolerate it. The teacher walked in late to class "Bonjour, Bonjour!" He said hurriedly taking out his laptop and taking role.

I somewhat disliked Role call, the fact was I didn't like speaking.I always manged to do something embarassing. Finally he called my Name "Kim Bentley?" I made an awkward sound, in confirmation. I blushed as the class laughed. The teacher nodded his head.

Monsieur Rouge squeaked. I slid down in my seat. "Jared Neil?" immediately my heart flooded in anticipation. Was he going to be here today? "Jared Neil?" The teacher repeated again. A few seconds passed. The door flew open. And I was shocked. There was Jared standing six feet tall big and muscular.

His muscles rippled underneath his shirt. His jaw lost the boyish roundness and looked as if it was carved by an artist. He had cut his hair short. His posture changed as well. He stood straight with confidence and looked so mature. My heart thudded in my chest. He was so very different.

He looked even more handsome than I remember. Murmurs ripped through the class. Everyone seemed to be star struck. I had to calm my self down. I looked down onto my hands "Here" said his deep husky voice. I felt faint.

The sound of his voice caused butterflies to fumble through my stomach. I was still looking down and to my embarrassment, blushing." The seat in front of me shifted. I tore my eyes way from my hands and looked up at his back. I melted. His seemed so strong so sturdy, his arms looked safe and comfortable.

I wanted so badly with every beat of my heart to be held by those arms. After the initial shock, the class settled back to work and the teacher droned on about conjugating. The rain picked up outside. I looked to see the damage. Muddy grounds. I strongly disliked walking home in the mud.

The class started to get up, I looked around. Not comprehending what was happening. People were getting up and walking out in the halls. Then something that I never expected to happen… happen. Jared turned around; it was slow in my mind. His lips moved. Had he said something?

I looked at -little scared I have to admit- at his eyes, his deep drown pools. He stopped what he was saying. It didn't matter that he didn't finish what he was eying though. I wasn't listening. I felt so weird in the next second. My body burst into flames and I felt something moving.

Nothing but our chests moved as we breathe, but _something _moved. I felt it all over my body. This feeling was so different. As is gravity it self moved… "Kim, Jared!" the trance was broken. The French teacher looked angry. I wanted to ask what was wrong but held my tongue.

I was too shy to even ask. I maybe would have if Jared wasn't so close to me. As if Jared sensed my confusion. "The fire alarm went off." His brows were furrowed. I had a feeling that he was about to grab my hand. I walked quickly out the door, Jared flowing behind me.

I found one of the exits and walked out into the rain. The students were laughing and running around. I needed to calm my self down. What had just happened? I shivered from the cold but also from that weird sensation. The sensation that had me tongue tied.

The Speakers went on with a click. "False Alarm, students please return to your classes" Butterflies looped through me. Jared had talked to me for the first time in my life. I arrived to the French class, a smile on my face.

Kids from the class stared at me. I didn't blush. I was just too happy. But then… Jared didn't return. The teacher looked angry and phoned the front desk. "Jared Neil please comes to the front desk." the speakers blared. They were always on too high of a volume.

I had a feeling or maybe instinct, that he wouldn't be showing up at the front desk, and I don't know what gave me the feeling, but he was gone because of me. I just knew it. My smile was wiped straight off my face.

The rest of the day I was angry with myself my shoes squeaked on the floor as I trudged form class to class, then to lunch. By the painful feeling in my stomach returned and I was anxious to get home. I wanted to talk to Lacy. I needed her. Jared appeared in the halls before last period.

When he brushed past me. I swear I felt that moving sensation again. Pulling me to him. I blushed and brushed it off. Last period I had one of my electives. Scene study.

I watched the clock, the minutes seemed to go by slowly, and the snail working the clock must have lost his body fluids… I laughed at myself. One of the reasons I didn't have any friends. My corny jokes. No one seemed to understand them. As if I would tell them to anyone but my sister… My mood had gone from soaring to depressed inn less then ten minutes.

My feet hit the wet muck floor as I stomped home. The walk home was unusual, police cars ran by me. So did an ambulance. I drew near my home and my heart went thudding hard in my chest. Squad cars surrounded my home. I must have started running because I slid on the slippery ground.

I ignored the uncomfortable wetness and ran through the doors. There were detectives taking pictures and other searching the house. Police had guns out and ready to strike. "Sorry mam, this is site is under investigation. "I live here!" I grumbled as I pushed past him. People seemed to be every where.

My head was spinning. My hand grabbed onto the nearest thing. A table. I let out a sigh and took a large breath. I wove myself through the crowd of people. I was scared and very confused. What were they doing in my house? There were police and that yellow caution tape. I was practically hypervenlating.

The crowd seemed to grow even larger in the living room. For the first time in my life I didn't apologize as I pushed people out of my way. I faintly heard a police officer yelling at me. And then I saw what the commotion was about. I clutched my sides. My mother was on the ground crying.

Right next to her laid my very unusually pale sister. I knew she was dead. I heard a blood curling scream. It took me a minute to notice that it was mine. I fell to my knees. Tears spilling out of my eyes. What had happened to her? She was so pale, so lifeless. It looked as if the life was sucked out of her.

My mother grabbed me into a hug. I pressed my hand to my mouth; I wanted to muffle the noise I was making. My breathing was hard to control. I had never seen a panic attack, but here I was experiencing one. I was dragged out of the living room. Or as sick part of my mind chanted… the dead room… I broke into larger sobs.

This was all so surreal. It felt as if I was out of my body looking down at the horrifying scene below. Things seemed to move in slow motion. A stretcher being carried out by paramedics. My hysterical mother and father flowing behind, clutching each other looks of pain etched onto their faces. And then there was me… Kim Held back by a very large warm man.

He wouldn't let go. The slat of my tears poured into my mouth and I still tried to get away. Finally the man let me go. I turned to look at him. Sam Uley. I set my mouth in a hard line.

Though it was still shaking. I wanted to hurt him. I pulled my arm back and threw my arm into his stomach. _Crack. _My bones broke I fell to the floor shaking and racking with uncontrollable sobs. Sam looked shocked and his face was sympathetic. I didn't apologize. There was no need to.

Then as quick as everything happened he was gone and there was paramedic wrapping up my arm and escorting me toward the waiting ambulance. My parent's barley acknowledged me. It hurt me more then ever now. I could deal with their ignorance…usually… but I needed them.

My wish could have been broadcasted through the whole world. They wouldn't have heard. As usual. Kim. Me. I was pressed into the background, invisible. Fighting my sorrows alone. There was no beeping as they hooked a heart monitor onto Lacy. The white interior of the blasted ambulance made me hate them.

White was a peaceful color. It was a color that gave false hope to the many riders subjected to this torture. Life was a precious thing, and in the back seat of this loud car, Life itself stopped. They couldn't help her. I had lost faith. These people that called them selves doctors could do nothing. They didn't save anyone.

They didn't save my sister. And the death of the only person who understood me was like my heart had stopped beating as well.

Invisible Kim just became more invisible. I should have died. It was I who should have been killed. The murder of my sister was an accident. The purpose was to kill me.

**

* * *

****Hope you enjoyed it! I know some of you maybe a little confused but everything will come out in time. Please Review! Tell me what you think…but I ask you not to be mean okay? **

**Clear Liquid Crystal**


End file.
